Every Little Bit
by Kesk0701
Summary: Season 4 AU: What if Jude came back from New Brunswick and decided she needed a change. That with her album complete she was finally done with G Major. That she could leave and no one would care. Eventually J/T paring.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know the series was canceled but I really don't like the 4th season. Everything was rushed and I really think that for most of the whole show Jude was way to easy to either get mad or way to easy to forgive Tommy. I also hate that they made it seem that Jude couldn't make music without him. Darius wouldn't have put music out there that was over produced. If he knew it wouldn't sell there is no way he would have sent her album fro the world to hear. so, this is my take on season 4 and how it could have gone.

I hope you all like it!

I don't own Instant Star.

* * *

Jude came back from New Brunswick a different person. She was quiet, kept to herself, spent endless hours in the studio. Everyone thought it was just because Tommy hadn't come back yet. She was just missing him.

It was late one night; everyone had left a few hours before knowing that she would lock up when she left. Jude sighed deeply as she sat in the seat behind the mixing board and hit a button on the computer. She did it. She finished it without him. Her music thought she thought it did, didn't depend on him being here.

She completed her 3rd album. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. This album was a roller coaster of emotions. The beginning is about how her and Tommy got together. It's sweet and filled with love. The next songs remind her of the hurt and anguish of her 18th birthday and Hunter. Then the confusion with Jamie and Tommy. Finally, near the end she is reminded of her and Tommy getting together, finally being in a happy place.

It should have ended there. Jude thought but life has a way of tearing you down. Of making you see that not everything will work out no matter how hard you try. That she had a way of ruining everything good in her life. Jude had written a few songs since returning from New Brunswick but, only one needed to be on this album.

Jude remembered writing this song. After two days of crying and not talking Jude realized something. That after all this time she always blamed Tommy for all the problems between them. She blamed him so much that she never looked at herself. She chose to go to New Brunswick even though he told her not to. She constantly would flirt with him before they got together. She is the reason him and Sadie broke up in the first place. She was pushy, self-destructive, self-centered, nosy, and so much more. She was such an awful person. No wonder why no one wanted to be around her.

Jude was done being that girl. This song it was a goodbye. A goodbye to her old life, her old self, and Tommy.

Jude realized as this album finished uploading she was finished. As the completed sign got closer to 100% she was getting closer to being free. Free from the hold G Major had on her and free from the life she didn't know if she ever wanted in the first place. As soon as the computer screen said 100% complete she will have met the G Major contract in full. She knew that she was no longer was needed or wanted here anymore. For the past few weeks everyone had ignored her presence. She knew she had to leave. She couldn't be here anymore. Especially when Tommy got back. If he ever came back.

She didn't want to think about him anymore. It hurt too much. Her leaving would be the best for everyone. _I hurt and disappoint so many people all the time_ Jude thought to herself. The computer dinged 100 % complete flashed on the screen.

It was nearly dawn by the time she had everything ready to go. She walked into Darius's office and laid a CD and a letter on his desk. Jude looked around G Major.

 _I have really grown up here. This place it changed my life. I feel like such a different person from when I walked through those doors 3 years ago._

Jude realized she needed to hurry if she was going to catch Sadie before she left for the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude walked into her house as Sadie was walking down the steps into the kitchen. "Jude seriously you are just getting home. I mean the album can wait. There is still has a month before Darius wants it done you need to rest. You can't keep doing this to yourself."

When Jude didn't say anything Sadie looked up at her sister. She was shocked. Jude's eyes were puffy. Her whole face was red. It looked as if she had been crying for hours. "My God Jude what's wrong."

"I.. I need to tell you something Sadie."

Both girls sat down on the couch. Jude looked up into Sadie's eyes. I'm going to tell you some stuff. A lot actually and I need you to not say anything until I am done okay. You have to promise.

"Okay.. I promise." Sadie was getting nervous she had never seen Jude really like this.

Jude told Sadie everything from her 16th birthday party to finding out about her and Tommy, about dating Spied, and the Chrome Cat, to White Lines, to when Tommy came back, to turning 18 and the drama with Hunter. She told Sadie about Jamie and Tommy and how she had to decide between the two of them, and how when she did she was so happy for a while. Then Jude told Sadie about New Brunswick, about how she came back and felt like nothing would be the same. But, her music helped her though. Helped her grow helped her realize some things.

"You see Sadie, I get it now. I blamed all these people for all these horrible things happening to me. But, really I caused half of them. I react with such strong emotion never really thinking. I just react. I shouldn't do that anymore. I'm an adult. I'm 18 but I still act like that 15-year-old girl who just won Instant Star.

"Jude… Sadie had tears in her eyes.

"Sadie I'm not done… When I realized this, I knew I had to finish this album. The music it has always been there. To help me find my place. To help me let my emotions out. So, for the past few weeks I have been in the studio finishing it. Last night.. well really this morning I was finally finished."

"That's great Jude"

"Yeah it is.. but, the thing is Sadie I'm now officially done with G Major. With this album being finished I completed my contact. So.. _Jude didn't want to say what she was about to say next. She knew it would hurt her sister. But, she had Kwest and a job she loved and she knew though she might be sad, maybe even angry she would somewhat understand. Somewhat be okay with the fact._ So… I'm leaving.

"What? What do you mean leaving?"

"Sadie, for the past three years I have tried to be the person everyone wanted me to be. I never found out who I wanted to be. Plus, being here it's hard Sadie. I know you don't like hearing it but, my heart is broken. Tommy .. he finally.. he finally broke me and I really don't know if I will be okay. But, I want to try to be and I can't do that here. Not, with all the reminders.

"Where are you going? How long are you going to be gone? Asked Sadie.

"I'm not sure how long it will be. As for where I am going I can't tell you that."

"WHAT Jude you are making no sense."

"Listen, I am leaving and I know people are gonna be upset about it. Wanting to know where I am. Sadie they are gonna ask you. I don't want you to have to lie for me. Especially cause it wont be Darius just asking Kwest will too. You have such a great relationship don't let my decisions cause any problems."

"But, Jude how do I know you are okay. I mean we are sisters, we are the only family we have left."

"Sadie I promise I will call you."

"Jude I really don't' like this idea. I mean I get it but I don't like it. When are you leaving?"

"In a couple of hours."

"WHAT Jude that's so soon. Listen I'll call off work" Sadie already had her cell out about to call Darius when Jude grappled the phone from her sister.

"You can't do that Sadie you have to act like everything is okay."

"Why Sadie had tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Because Sadie.. I wrote letters.. letters to everyone saying goodbye. If they find them and you are not there they will know I am with you and I will be easily found.

"Okay… I really hope you know what you are doing Jude. Sadie grabbed Jude and hugged her hard. "I'm really gonna miss you."

"Me too Saide, Me too"

* * *

GrandiloquentHeartlessness and ISfan94 Thank you for your reviews!

AN: I feel like I might need to explain this story a little.

I feel like the end of the show was rushed. I just recently watched parts of it again because, well I was really avoiding doing housework. I had loved the concept of the show and as a kid watching the show I was a firm believer in Jude and Tommy. However, now I kinda was to strangle and yell at them both. Jude forgave Tommy way to quickly; every time. Then you have Tommy who was self distractive and really not good with relationships at all however, he has his reason he is like this. I guess what I would have liked to see is a little more of them actually realizing they need to fix themselves before anything would actually work between them. That a relationship is give and take. I want Tommy to actually have to worry that Jude wouldn't forgive him. I want him to realize the hold he had on her. At the same time I want Jude to know she can be successful without him that life doesn't rely on Tommy. So, this story is based off those thoughts.. It more than likely makes no sense and this really is just pointless. So, disregard and just think it of it as a writer procrastinating so they don't have to do laundry or the dishes.


End file.
